


kiss, kiss, fall in love

by Sehgaara



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, mentioned Choi San/Song Mingi, pepero games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara
Summary: There were very few things Hongjoong disliked about his idol life - and pepero games have got to be right at the top with 72 hours of no sleep and a ramen-ban.Or, SeongJoong are challenged to a pepero game by San and Mingi and Hongjoong gay-panics.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 257





	kiss, kiss, fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my lovely @koreas1stsondan and seongjoong nation gc on twt for the inspo

There were very few things Hongjoong disliked about his idol life. Don’t get him wrong, it had always been his dream to be a superstar and he had gone in knowingly – had understood the cost of his privacy, the public scrutiny, the shipping games.

But this, this had got to be at a direct reincarnation from his worst nightmares, the pepero games.

To be honest, Hongjoong and the rest of Ateez had been thrilled just to be invited to a prime-time show, it meant they were making big waves in the industry, and soon would be making even bigger ones. Their manager had gathered them up right before, letting them know of the do’s and don’ts of the whole thing. Then there had been inductions by the production team. Simple enough.

Keep a friendly face.

Try not to contradict the MCs too much.

The script is crucial, but most importantly, go with the flow.

And so, like all thing Ateez, the members end make big claims on their gaming skills, Mingi and San go as far as declaring they can break the pepero to a nanoscale between their teeth – no homo of course – and challenge the “oldest friends” to a game of nerves.

There may have been some enthusiastic support from the others but currently, Hongjoong’s mind is shot, his nerves fried, and a fucking Seonghwa breathing right on his nose. Things definitely detrimental to the rapid pitter-patter of his heart.

It is Hongjoong’s turn to bite the pepero again and he makes valiant efforts to bite the littlest amount physically possible. He tries not to look up, lest he _sees_ something he might regret. Like Seonghwa, or his nose, or his eyes. Literally any number of things.

“BOOO—” the members chorus in unison.

“Hongjoong hyung!” its Wooyoung this time, the little shit, who eggs him on, “stop being a coward and bite the damn stick already!”

“Really hyung, think of the sizzling BBQ later” Yunho helpfully supplies.

Hongjoong peeks a glance at Seonghwa, but the latter is currently engrossed in breaking the daintiest amount of pepero he can manage, brows furrowed in concentration and HOLY SHIT—is that drool at the corner of his lips!?!?

Equal parts disgusted and turned on (nope, not that, uhh maybe just completely disgusted. Who even thinks of their bandmate’s drool right??) Hongjoong decides to go for an all kill, taking the most sizeable bite he can possibly without actually lip-locking the elder.

Just for a second, Hongjoong’s life flashes before his eyes as the pepero breaks and Seonghwa – never one to lose a challenge – lunges for it before it can fall.

Someone, Yunho probably – bless his presence of mind – nudges Hongjoong right as Seonghwa falls face first on Hongjoong, his lips ending up on his cheeks instead.

Phew.

That would have been a disaster.

The fans cheer loudly, the MCs holler, San and Mingi come to rub their success in their faces, but all Hongjoong can register for the rest of the show is the stinging on his cheeks, and the ghost of a breath on his nose (And maybe also, an acute realization that Seonghwa smells like cinnamon very much up close but that is neither here nor there and he would NOT like to think about it thank you very much).

Yunho gives him a few concerned glances, Seonghwa flirts smoothly at the crowd of fans, and Hongjoong stews in emotions – some vague, very much not about how he is going to ruin things by having a goddamn crush on his roommate/bandmate emotions – until things wrap, and it’s time to head the fuck on home.

\--

“You were pretty out of it today,” Seonghwa remarks, softly cooing at his baby-cactus as he waters it and cleaning its leaves.

“Uhh, just tired” Hongjoong mumbles.

“Sangi were concerned they pushed too much skin ship on you,” he says, patting his feet to make space for him.

“Sangi can go exchange salivas in their room.” Hongjoong fumes. Honestly, what is up with couples and their need for public display of affection.

“Hey—there’s no need to go down the green path now. You can also exchange saliva with people.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, kicking at Seonghwa, “Go awaaayyy I want to just go to sleep.”

“Hey, you forgot something.” Seonghwa calls out softly.

Hongjoong bolts up, “AAh, my nightly skin-care routine!” touching his face up and down. “You think I can go without—”

“You did it already, dumbass.”

Seonghwa leans forward, placing a barely-there kiss on Joong’s cheek.

“I meant this, idiot." 

**Author's Note:**

> And maybe Hongjoong didn't dislike spontaneous kissing games anymore - especially if it meant more lip-locking with a certain Park Seonghwa :3


End file.
